


Маргаритки

by Yozhik



Category: Dragon Age, Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>благодарности за идею уходят к  Койренэ_Генджо Санзо.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Маргаритки

**Author's Note:**

> благодарности за идею уходят к Койренэ_Генджо Санзо.

Мерль гадает, бояться ли ей своей спутницы – от той пахнет не-человеческим, горькими травами, мокрой землёй, медью и кровью, и тем потусторонним, что чуют только звери; Мерль невольно хихикает над тем, как созвучны их имена, одно и то же ласковое – или грозное – мурлыкание.  
Когда доходит до драки, Мерль всё-таки пугается, и только шипит и выпускает когти, а Мерриль визжит, и с её пальцев капает её же собственная кровь, нападающие горят, разлетаются на части, земля жадно глотает их – а потом она тихо шепчет «Как думаешь, уже всё?»  
Когда Мерриль засыпает, свернувшись клубком на земле, Мерль осторожно слизывает кровь с её изрезанных запястий.


End file.
